


Infinity

by ColbyJonJoe (Kerryrebeccax), Kerryrebeccax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Includes Both Modern Day and Nineteenth Century, M/M, Mostly Modern Day, Sarcasm, Top Harry, but not really, past suicide attempts, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryrebeccax/pseuds/ColbyJonJoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryrebeccax/pseuds/Kerryrebeccax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a timer on the inside of their wrist that counts down until the moment they die.</p><p>Johannah and Mark Tomlinson were expecting their first child, however their plans to start a normal, happy family came to a grinding halt when their son Louis is born with an infinity symbol in place of his timer.</p><p>Eighteen years later, after years of bullying and abuse, Louis does his own research which sets him on a path to find the only other documented person in history to be born with a symbol: Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't wrote anything in over a year and to be honest i dont really like how my writing used to be so i decided to start a new work.
> 
> Please don't be put off by the tags it will only be a very small conversation in a later chapter.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so if anyone would like to do that please send me a message i would be very thankful. In addition if you spot any mistakes please let me know and i'll correct it immediately!

Every mother has to endure the heart stopping anxiety of seeing their baby for the first time. You would think having a child would be one of the happiest times a family could live through and it is for most. However, for some new mothers it is a point in their life where everything changes for the worst.

It was the first of February 1894 when Anne Styles felt her first contraction start. She remembers the feeling from her first child Gemma just a few short years ago, it was a pain that no mother could ever easily forget. She instantly screamed for Desmond to hurry to her side and informed him that the baby was getting ready to join the world. For the next six hours they sat on the bed counting each contraction as they got closer and closer together, her waters had broken around the one hour mark and now her whole body was telling her it was time to push.

She looked up into Desmond’s eyes with both happiness and fear before squeezing his hand and whispering “It’s time”.

Desmond rushed to stand in between Anne’s legs, he grabbed a large towel and dragged a container of water closer to his side ready to bathe the child once it had been delivered.

Anne started to push on her next contraction, her screams echoing around the candle lit room as she felt her baby getting closer and closer to crowning. Desmond was rubbing her ankles and whispering soft words of encouragement to his wife, feeling helpless to the situation much like the first time.

Ten minutes later and Anne had successfully pushed out her baby’s head and part of their shoulders, her breathing was erratic but she knew just one more push and her baby would be born.

Desmond had his hands around his child’s head and neck ready to lift them into the towel, he felt the push and heard Anne scream one last time as the baby slipped out and into his arms. He wrapped it head to toe, wiping all the blood and slime from their body, before placing it onto Anne’s chest.

The baby started to scream and cry as air quickly entered its lungs for the first time. Both Anne and Desmond grinned at their seemingly healthy child before their faces became solemn with dread.

“Why don’t we check their gender before we check their wrist” Desmond suggested, wishing with all his might for a son to complete his family.

Anne smiled “of course.”

Desmond reached over before pulling back one side of the blanket to reveal the babies sex. A grin instantly grew on his face and tears sprung to his eyes, he looked up into his wife’s face and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. “It’s a boy!” he whispered against her lips as they both rested their foreheads against one another with their son cuddled between their chests.

“Harold Edward Styles,” Anne spoke in wonderment down at her little boy, she knew what needed to happen next she just wasn’t ready to.

“Would you like me to look?” Desmond asked softly. Anne nodded and slowly turned her head away, pressing it into the pillows behind her. She thought of her own wrist, knowing her timer would say something like **27y: 09m: 23d: 11h: 43m: 32s**. She also thought about Desmond’s timer and how it was limited to **02y: 03m: 16d: 09h: 03m: 18s** , it was the reason why they had another child. Desmond only had two years to live and Anne always knew how much he wanted a son, so she offered to have another baby something she swore she would never do after going through this exact moment with Gemma. On the other hand, Gemma turned out to be perfectly healthy with a better than average **57y: 10m: 19d: 7h: 10m: 42s**.

Desmond gasped and Anne’s head shot up. “What?” she exclaimed, “is there something wrong with my baby?”

Desmond just sat gaping at his son’s wrist before looking up into his wife’s eyes in tears, he shrugged before whispering “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? What does his wrist say?” Anne asked in tears.

“It doesn’t _say_ anything it’s just a symbol of some kind”

Anne quickly grabbed her son’s wrist, turning it over to look for herself. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she saw the **∞** symbol on the inside of her son’s wrist where his timer should be.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? haha
> 
> I started this fic over two years ago and I was going through my OneDrive for work the other day and remembered I wrote   
> about half this fic and never uploaded it; so I thought why not? and maybe I should finish it too. So here we are...
> 
> If you do read this, thank you I appreciate it.

From the moment Louis was born, his life would never be considered ‘normal’. On Christmas Eve 1991, in a small maternity room in the heart of the Doncaster Royal Infirmary, Louis William Tomlinson was delivered with a symbol on his arm that most people considered to be legend. From that moment on, Louis’ name was in the media and on the lips of every single person in the world.

His mother Jay was petrified when she was first told the news. From the time Louis was three hours old, Jay was offered money and a chance of a rich life style from world renowned scientists for the cooperation to use her son to enhance research into the ‘death timers’ and human existence itself. However she turned them all down. She knew Louis would never be ‘normal’, he would always have to live with the stares and whispers in any situation but she wished for him to experience a normal life until the age he could choose for himself whether he would like to undergo scientific experiments into his existence.

**Eighteen Years Later…**

Louis woke up on the day of his eighteenth expecting it to be like any other birthday; have special pancakes for breakfast, open a few presents, spend time with his sisters then maybe grab a pint or two at the pub with best friends Liam and Niall. What he didn’t expect on his eighteenth birthday was to wake up to dozens of paparazzi and reporters on his front lawn looking at the house expectantly for any activity.

He stood still by his bedroom window, boxers clinging to his hips with a full bed head, watching the press in their natural habitat like one slight movement would cause them to attack. Slowly lowering himself to his knees, he crawled across the room to the door, grabbing some sweats on the way.

Making his way down stairs, he heard his mum, Dan and Lottie talking quietly sounding distressed. “What’s with the paps? Lottie fucking someone famous?” he smirked as he walked in.

“LOUIS, language!” his mother Jay shouted stricken.

“Sorry, so what’s going on? Someone win the lottery? Fizzy win a Nobel Prize? Justin Bellend finally issued Lottie a restraining order?” he asked, making a fresh cup of tea and grabbing some pancakes.

Lottie signed “it’s Bieber, Louis.”

“Same thing” he muttered.

“No, they’re here because of you love,” Jay spoke calmly.

“Me? Why would they be here because of me… it is because of this thing?” he asked, waving his wrist around to indicate his symbol. “If it is, tell them they can have it. I don’t want it.” He slowly lowered his arm, almost ashamed to have it so exposed to others, even if it was just his family. He’d heard what the people in his town say, some call him gifted or like a god, others call him deformed or abnormal. Either way, it had only brought him nothing but pain. He didn’t have many friends in school, most people tended to stay far away from him as if they were able to ‘catch’ his abnormal timer defect. Then there were the others that his friends say are jealous of his ‘talent’ the ones that pushed him into lockers or knocked over his dinner tray in the cafeteria. If he was being honest, he was glad when he finally finished high school at sixteen. He hoped for a new start away from the bullying and narrow-mindedness of his peers, however he never considered that half of those would enroll in his local college the same as he did. He just kept telling himself, its only two years then he could leave. Apply for university’s as far away as possible like London or Manchester, places where he would be just another face in the crowd. It was all going to plan so far, he was due his final a-level exams in May, and he’d already applied to the limit of five universities just waiting for them to respond. If the paps outside were there to see him, they may just mess up his whole plan of ‘blending into the crowd’.

“I guess, they were doing what I asked and were waiting for your eighteenth birthday” Jay explained.

Louis sighed. He was grateful to Jay for giving him the opportunity to live what most consider a normal childhood. Other than people in his town, nobody had really bothered him in the past. His name was taken out of the press at Jay’s request and the public had only seen his baby pictures of him leaving the hospital, nobody would know what he looked like now. Obviously that was about to change.

“What am I supposed to do mum?” he whined into his pancakes. “I don’t want this... I just want to be normal!”

Jay rushed around the table to gather Louis in her arms, she ran her fingers through his hair and shushed him as he quietly sobbed into her chest. “You don’t have to do anything Louis, you can tell them all to leave and to never come back and they will. They’re only here because of that sole decision Lou. They want to hear what you have to say, they just want to know how that symbol makes you different and from what we can tell so far, you’re no different from anyone else. Most people are just scared babe, they’re scared because they’ve never seen anything like you, their scared of what you could become.”

Louis unlatched from Jay’s waist and wiped the tears from his face. “H-how about one interview. You still know people from the BBC right from when you worked on that show a few years ago?” Jay nodded. “Great, ring them set up one interview. Tell them they can ask me anything they want but that’s it, only one and then they leave me along to live my life in peace.”

Jay wiped the tears from her own eyes, proud of her son for making such as grown up decision. She caressed his cheeks and kissed his forehead, “Of course I will Lou. Now why don’t you go upstairs and wake your sisters up, it is your birthday breakfast after all.”

Louis smiled back, grateful for such an incredible mum. He took his dishes to the sink and walked back to his mum leaning down to whisper “I love you” in her ear.

**XXXX**

Over the course of the day, Louis was glad to see that the paps eventually left. He would honestly admit that was the only time he was thankful that his birthday was so close to Christmas. Niall and Liam had managed to jump the back fence and come in through the back door in time for Louis’ birthday meal, it wasn’t much but it made him happy either way to spend it with the people he loved the most. Christmas and Boxing Day were the same fan fair as they usually were, hectic and lively especially with living with six younger siblings. He got a new laptop off his mother and Dan which he was more than grateful for especially since he’d need it for when he starts university next September. All in all it was an enjoyable few days full of laughter and family, but he knew in the back of his mind that it was just the calm before the storm.

The situation didn’t arise again until after the New Year, the third of January to the exact. Breakfast was the same as usual, loud but entertaining. He was just about to excuse himself from the table when his mother lent over to his ear.

“I rang Julie at the BBC a while ago about what we spoke about and she said she’d talk to her supervisors after the New Year.” She pulled back obviously to make sure he was listening. Louis nodded his head to continue. “She emailed me back last night, saying they’d love too and asked if you could come down to London on Monday.” Louis sighed, he knew it had to be done and it was his idea in the first place so he should be grateful that he’d be getting what he wanted. However, he knew things wouldn’t be the same after this. His face was guaranteed to be everywhere: which to Louis only meant more people could judge him. It meant more people were gonna stop him in the street or shout their opinions at him. Basically it just means that after this his life would probably never be back to normal. Inside he didn’t think he was ready for that, but he knew he had to do it, he had to come forward once and for all and own up to the defect so that the press and others were more likely to stop pestering him for an answer.

He looked at his mum and nodded. “Okay, let’s do this.”


End file.
